Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-41.202.70.249-20150304090636
lol dude, it's in the description. Read vol4 Magic Dismantling (Gram Demolition) A mass of compressed Psion particles are thrown directly at an object and explode. Any Activation Sequence or Magic Ritual recorded into the Psion Information Body is blown away. 'Though it is called magic, it is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference. Furthermore, the pressure of the cannonball also repels the effects of Cast Jamming. It has no physical effects and cannot be hindered by any obstacle. ' I didn't say that it would have nto been difficult, of course it would be, Miyuki's Zone Interference is one of the best in the world, but difficult is not impossible. This is a fact that Tatsuya is stronger than Miyuki to begin with. How is it a baseless interpretation? All is there in the quote, she prioritized speed over power, attacked before Lina was ready because she is slower. You think activation speed deosn't amtter or what? All is there in the quote, she was first because she set up earlier and attcked before Lina was ready. Miyuki can master many magics, I have no problem with this, she is not excellent at everything, that's hat I am saying. Heck, every normal magicians can master magics. You were talking about feats now you are talking about hype, great. If hype was considered so much, Miyuki would be the strongest magician in the world because the author flaunts her no matter what she does. How has she an advantage in mastery of mutiple systems again, the list of all the magics they used is above, I recognize she is better at Freezing magic and AOE, that's almost always what she uses, Masaki has been way more versatile than her. Lina is not a good strategist at all and was underestiamting Miyuki, don't make her look better than she is. Versatily was brought up by someone else, the fact is that he will activate his Rupture faster than her, his Rupture which is even faster than Tatsuya's Decomposition and kills her instantly. You don't know how fast he is with a generalized CAD so don't even say that he is losing hsi advantage in speed without it. Masaki's magics have been much more powerful than Miyuki, no one has been able to have a magic able to kill with C rank magic. Again, you are comparing it to a simple ball game, it is. You said it decreases, even though it can decrease it doesn't make it meaningless. Tatsuya told he rin the 1st volume that it was not her style, she uses Zone Interference to stop magics then attack. Don't twist things when it's mentioned that she attacked first because she used Lina's lack of concentration, she would have not prioritized speed otver power otherwise. And again look at what Tatsuya said the strategy she suggested could work against strong opponents, and it did against Lina, but if Lina had not lacked of concentration she would have been first. That second quote proves nothing at all, Lina is faster than Miyuki, she had activated her magic, her magic was a magic to throw blades, the blades were moving at a speed faster than the eye to attack her, that's all, faster than the eye could see is nothing to magicians anywa, they are used to this kind of speed. She stopped the knives, which are physical objects, she was not faster. Unlike knives Rupture directly affects the body. She cancelled her magic because she sensed them coming and stopped it with her overwhelming Interference Zone. Comparing it to Rupture, which is instant, is ridiculous. You are still not answering why Non Systematic magic and Decomposition Superpower are not faster than Masaki's systematic magic.